


Multiverse Theory

by bellina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellina/pseuds/bellina
Summary: Plangst Week Day 7: Logic/EmotionsLance gets lost in the multiverse. The only constant is Pidge.





	Multiverse Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Had this on my tumblr already but uploading it here too because I think I'm going to add a sequel!

_“And perhaps it is the greater grief, after all, to be left on earth when another is gone.”_

Exactly how many lifetimes does it take to forget someone?

Lance wouldn’t know. So far he’s on ninety-nine and counting. Ninety-nine cycles and his heart still does somersaults in his chest at the mere sight of her.

“And your name?”

“Katie.”

“Katie…” Lance repeats as he jots down the name on a styrofoam cup. He turns the text to face her. “That right?”

“Yep,” she says with a smile. “I mean, is there another way to spell ‘Katie’?” 

God, she hasn’t changed a bit. 

Well, maybe  _a bit_. 

Her hair is much longer, pulled back in a messy ponytail that almost reaches the small of her back. And it’s lighter, too - the colour. Sun-bleached and slightly frizzy from the salt water. He’d never expected her to be the outdoorsy type - after all, she’d said so herself:  _I hate the outdoors. Nothing but sunburn and poison oak_. But fate would have it that this time Pidge loves the ocean, and he happens to work at a seaside cafe.

Small things like that change, he supposes. What counts remains the same.

Like the sound of her voice. 

Her goofy smile. 

They way her eyes glimmer with amusement as she formulates another witty response, unafraid to patronize him.

Even if they are complete strangers.  

Lance smiles, despite himself. “You’d be surprised by the number of people who can’t spell.”

She raises an eyebrow as if to say  _try me_ , before turning away with a chuckle.

He should say something to her. One last thing before she leaves. Anything to keep her here a second longer.

“Hey, wait!”

Pidge turns. “Yes?”

“I uh…” Lance shifts nervously. He really should’ve planned this through. “I get off in an hour and I was wondering if you’d like to-”

She looks  _apologetic_. And he  _hates_  it. Because he knows what’s coming next - has lived it a dozen times before.

This time she raises her left hand, a gold band around her fourth finger. 

His blood completely freezes in his veins. 

_How?_

Lance thinks he can physically feel his heart tearing into two.

“Sorry,” Pidge says. “I’m sure you’re great, but I’m…”

He gives her a curt nod. “I understand.”

Engaged? Or married? She can only be in her early twenties! How is she already…? To  _who_? And since when!? 

He wants to jump over the counter and run after her. Grab her by the shoulders and shake some recognition into her. Kiss her until she remembers.  _It’s me, it’s Lance. You said you loved me._

It has to count for something. 

_We piloted giant robotic lions together. Travelled through galaxies._

She turns to leave.

_Explored undiscovered planets…_ _Danced in an alien palace._

His brain is telling him to stay put - she belongs to another. Maybe in another lifetime. Maybe then, he can try again.

But the heart wants what the heart wants. And he thinks about calling out to her one last time, if only to see her smile. 

But then the next customer is already at the counter, reciting their order. And Pidge is gone, leaving nothing but the tinkling of the doorbell in her wake. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter ;) Stay tuned!


End file.
